Ausar the Black Chaos
by Mortimer Riddle
Summary: Once the door to the afterlife closed behind Atem a new battle begins for him and his Royal Court from ancient time. Atem's lover Ausar was also deeply inside this battle since his rebirth into the world of the living. A Headmaster on foot to turn one of his students into a weapon to use for war... but what has Harry Potter to do with all this? YAOI, don't like? DON'T Read!
1. Prologue

**Another idea that has been messing with my mind a few times now, I hope that the poll I am going to put up now will determent if I am going to continue this or 'The Five heirs', anyway enjoy the prologue.**

"Finally..." thought Atem as he entered the door to his afterlife. He had not realize that his soul needed the rest from all the craziness Yugi and his friends had gone through with him to find out his ancient past and give his soul the rest he deserved.

"My Pharaoh, do not allow yourself to hope to much of peace" said a very familiar voice behind Atem and he turned around almost to fast, his red eyes blinked several times.

"Mahad!" said Atem when he recognize the person in front of himself and then he looked around to see everyone of his court there looking at him with small smiles on their faces. They all also carried their respective Millennium Items.

"What do you mean that I shouldn't hope for peace?" asked Atem sharply, he thought he was done with saving the world duties.

"I know you want peace My Pharaoh" said Isis softly. "But there is the fact that the Creator of Light got a vision of the future when she just disappeared from you. We all are needed, not just you, but all of us" Isis explained and put her hand to the Millennium necklace around her neck. "The Millennium Necklace showed me destruction and darkness... while Zorc was one of the dark, this new threat is of pure evil."

Atem raised an eyebrow and then looked at Mahad.

"My Millennium ring has been acting strangely too... we didn't first know what to think about it and then when Isis got her vision we knew that the ring was responding to this threat" said Mahad and Atem sighed deeply, he would move his hand up and put it gently onto his forehead, he could feel a headache coming up.

"That isn't all I saw My Pharaoh" whispered Isis softly, she hated to bring her Pharaoh this news, but he needed to know since this was about someone very important to him.

Atem looked at Isis with a sign that he was listening. "Your lover has been reborn, the Egyptian gods will send us to the world of living with a body to call our own. We have a job cut out for us. We won't age until your lover is of certain age and you, my Pharaoh will be turned into a eleven year old boy again. There is a reason for this, the Egyptian gods thought that you might as well join the lover on his school, but we have a few problems. The first problem is that your lover is involved very deeply in this new war and we... the court need to find out how to get this Headmaster called Dumbledore to take us in as teachers. Then we have this Headmaster itself that is stuck with the idea of turning your lover into a weapon for what he call 'The Greater Good'" said Isis.

Atem stood where he was in shock, his lover had been reborn? His Ausar was reborn?! His lover's Headmaster wanted him as a weapon?! His lover is involved in this war?!

If Priest Seto wasn't near him to catch him, Atem would have fallen down to the floor in shock. Luckily Priest Seto had managed to catch him before something to that embarrassment happen.

"This might take awhile, let us all sit down and you all can fill me in what you know and what you think we will do once we get our new bodies in the world of the living" said Atem with a sigh as they all walked over to a golden table. Atem sat down in the throne-like chair and the other Priests sat down in their respective chairs.

"Isis... I turn the table over to you, tell me what you have seen and heard" said Atem.

"Thank you my Pharaoh" said Isis with a smile before her eyes turned colder and told them all about what she had been seeing and the possible future if they didn't act soon.


	2. Getting a place in Hogwarts, easy enough

**The start might be a little mess but once they finally get to meet each other at Diagon Alley or Hogwarts things really starts.  
**

_He laid there inside the darkness, he knew this place yet he still didn't know where he was or how he got there. He knew this was a dream yet still it felt so real, like if the darkness wanted to tell him something but he never understood it._

_He could feel movement of a hand brushed against his cheek, the same hand he he had started to feel five years back. The movements of the hand on his cheek was gentle and caring, almost lovingly but he had never seen the hand or the owner of it._

_He allowed himself to lean into the hand softly which cost the darkness to chuckle softly. The chuckle was powerful but at the same time filled with love for him, why? Why does this man, since he know that it is a man, love him so? _

Harry James Potter woke up with a gasp of surprise as he sat up quickly. Nearly ten years had passed since the Dursleys had woken up to find their nephew, him, on the front step, but Privet Drive had hardly changed at all.

Well it was the other thing that have changed, the first five years at the Dursley had been spent under the cupboard of the stairs but now he had his cousin's second bedroom and everyone in the household seemed to like him and care for him now, but that didn't mean he had forgotten what they did to him before.

*-*Dumbledore's office*-*

"I am glad you all could come" said Albus Dumbledore to the 7 Egyptians, one of them seemed to be a child with red eyes,that had just entered the office with a smile.

"Thank you, Professor Dumbledore" said one of the egyptians with a curious golden ring on his chest. "Let me introduce myself. My name is High Priest Mahad from the Royal court known as 'The Sacred Guardians' all the way from the Egypt, the people behind me is my partners from said court and, of course, our Pharaoh." Mahad said softly.

"Pharaoh?" asked Dumbledore in surprise and looked at a man with icy blue eyes that stood just behind the child.

"I am not the Pharaoh." the man said sharply and Dumbledore jumped at the sharp voice the man had. "I am High Priest Seto, this is the Pharaoh" said Seto as he put his hand on the child's shoulder before him.

Dumbledore blinked. "Erm not to be rude but he seems a bit young to be a Pharaoh?." said Dumbledore.

The only female of the group laughed softly. "Well Royal Egypt tradition. I am High Priestess Isis, this white haired person who seems annoyed is High Priest Bakura" said Isis.

Dumbledore looked at the now named Bakura and noticed that he had a scar over one of his eyes and his hair looked to be a mess and he was in a very bad mood which got Dumbledore a bit nervous.

"I'm High Priest Shada" said suddenly a voice from the Pharaoh's left which got Dumbledore to look over at the one that was named Shada and saw that he had a hood up so his face wasn't really seen.

"I'm High Priest Karim" said another one and Dumbledore felt himself blinking a few times when suddenly the Pharaoh walked forward to Dumbledore.

Dumbledore had to admit quietly to himself that the way the boy walked, the way his violet cloak blowing in none existing air made him look older then his age. "and I am... Atem" said the Pharaoh. "I heard your school was the best and since I found out a year ago that I had magic, I wanted the best school out there which lead me to this school" said Atem.

"I am so glad that my school have reached all the way to Egypt, At- I mean Pharaoh? Just what am I going to call you my student?" asked Dumbledore for the first time in his life being very confused.

"Atem will do" said Atem as he sat down on the chair near the desk at Dumbledore sat down on his own chair.

The court, all of them walked over and stood behind Atem's chair.

"Well then, I am glad to get you written into this school but I wonder... why all these people for just something so simple?" asked Dumbledore with a smile before looking at the courts.

"I found that this school is really lacking... for better of words. Headmaster do you know anything about Shadow Magic?" asked Atem softly and Dumbledore shook his head.

Atem nodded. "That is why I took some of the people here, you see Dumbledore. Shadow Magic has been known to us Egyptians for a long time, it goes back 5.000 years..."

Dumbledore paled in shock, how had he not known this?

"Before you say anything about evil or banned Dumbledore, you should know that Shadow Magic is completely grey despise how harsh some of it can be" said Mahad. "I... myself and the court has all be trained into this, Shadow Magic can be used by anyone, even muggles. It only needs a lot of will power but yes... it can kill people."

Dumbledore paled even more, they needed to know everything about this so called 'Shadow magic' to stop foolish children walking right into it and start using it like if it was simple magic.

"This is where we comes in" said Seto. "We will want to teach the children here all about Shadow Magic, making sure to get the point across that it is nothing to play around with."

"A excellent idea" said Dumbledore with a large smile, However Albus Dumbledore did not know that he had just made his greatest mistake.


	3. Letters

**I know this one is short but hey, Harry will soon finally meet Atem!**

* * *

Harry's head was spinning, not only had Vernon Dursley returned to his abusive self when some kind of letter started to show up. Harry had been his target, however Petunia Dursley manage to get him to not get him out of the room he have had since five years back.

The letters continue to come to their house, increasing with how many it was at the same time.

On Saturday, things began to get out of hand. Twenty-four letters to Harry found their way into the house, rolled up and hidden inside each of the two dozen eggs that their very confused milkman had handed Aunt Petunia through the living room window. While Uncle Vernon made furious telephone calls to the post office and the dairy trying to find someone to complain to, Aunt Petunia shredded the letters in her food processor.

"Who on earth wants to talk to you this badly?" Dudley asked Harry in amazement and that was something that Harry also wanted to know, could the letter have anything to do with the mysterious dream about the someone in the darkness that was stroking his cheek? The voice that chuckled lovingly each time he leaned into that hand?

On Sunday morning, Uncle Vernon sat down at the breakfast table looking tired and rather ill, but happy.

"A beautiful Sunday..." said Uncle Vernon happily. "Actually it is the week's best." he continued as he spread marmalade on his newspapers. "Do you know why, Harry?" he then asked.

Harry looked up at his uncle and quickly answered. "Because it doesn't come any mail on Sundays".

"That's right Harry" said Uncle Vernon cheerfully. "No post on Sundays," he continued to himself. "no damn letters today... not a single -" he was cut of by a letter caught him sharply on the back of the head. Next moment, thirty or forty letters came pelting out of the fireplace like bullets. The Dursleys ducked but Harry stared in shock at the so many letters. He never thought that this someone would send him that many!

*-*Mahad's P.O.V*-*

He couldn't help but notice how Professor McGonagall was writing one particular letter over and over again. There was something about this that didn't suit right to him at all. When the week had almost passed Mahad had enough with how said Professor only continue sending letters to the person and not doing anything so he took one of the letters and left to get to where the kid was. What he read shocked the very core of his being and only one thought entered his mind: Ausar.

Mr. H. Potter,

The Floor,

Hut-on-the-Rock,

The Sea.


End file.
